There, There Dear Prince
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Sequel to Dear Prince and Welcome Home My Dear Prince---Echizen Ryoma does not get jealous or does he?


I don't own Prince of Tennis. This is a sequel to _Dear Prince_ and _Welcome Home My Dear Prince_.

**There, There Dear Prince**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

Echizen Ryoma was not jealous. He does not get jealous; other people get jealous of him. Jealous was not his thing. But he was not happy which is completely different from jealous. Actually he is completely angry and about ten seconds away from hitting tennis balls at his tennis rivals. Those crazy tennis players are hitting on Ryuuzaki and he has admitted a few months ago that he may have a _slight_ (actually a major crush, the almost in love kind) crush on her (again he cursed being an offspring of Nanjirou for his attraction to the girl). Ryoma has long since returned from America and is almost in high school. He was going to kill his senpai for dragging him to Atobe's stupid party.

Various people noticed the killer intent seeping off of Ryoma, his paten nasty glare on Tooyama Kintarou, Oshitari Yuushi, Marui Bunta, and Sengoku Kiyosumi. From what Ryoma knows the latter three all have girlfriends who decided not to come to Atobe's party. He really wishes he knew their phone numbers and tell them what their beloved boyfriends are doing to a girl younger than them and TAKEN! Okay, so not taken per-say but Ryoma and Sakuno are very close that everyone that does not know them well thinks they are dating. However, Tooyama was a different story, he had no girlfriend and unfortunately Ryoma was kind of fond of the other boy (which is another story in itself).

"Brat, are you alright," asked Nioh, smirking, "I'll call Marui off your girl if you want. Oh wait she isn't your girl."

"I can call Oshitari's girlfriend if you want," offered Ootori, politely.

"Che, why doesn't the brat just go over there and do something about it," snorted Jin.

"Because he's probably scared that he'll piss off Tooyama who has that freakish strength, and Oshitari and Marui are tensai, even said about _that_. Sengoku is just a playful son of a bitch," said Nioh, analyzing the situation. Ryoma twitched.

"If I wanted advice from the peanut gallery I would have asked," said Ryoma, coldly. He was beyond angry now at Nioh and Jin (he really could not be mad at Ootori, since he was so nice) and also at the flirting bastards. Ryoma glared at Oshitari, is he staring at Ryuuzaki's legs? "Ootori, call his girlfriend." He stalked over there.

"Ah, the Prince arrives," said Oshitari, mockingly.

"Let's go Ryuuzaki," said Ryoma, to the girl whose face was red from all attention she was getting from very handsome and kind boys. Ryoma glared at the boys, those vultures. "Now."

"Uh, Ryoma-kun, what's wrong," asked Sakuno, she knew by now to tell when Ryoma had mood swings and how to deal with them.

"Nothing," said Ryoma.

"Ne, Koshimae," whined Kintarou. "Why are you trying to deprive us of Sakuno-chan's warm presence?" Ryoma glared darkly at the boy and thought (and so desperately wanted to say) _How about I deprive you of something more important, monkey boy?_ Marui and Sengoku exchanged looks with each other as Oshitari answered his phone and paled considerably. The tensai of Rikkai Dai and the orange haired flirt backed away slowly from Ryoma who was glaring darkly at Kintarou. Marui hid behind Yukimura and Sengoku hid behind Jin, who scowled and hit his supposed best friend on the head.

"Because you idiot, you're embarrassing her," said Ryoma, nearly hissing at the poor boy. Kintarou was never the brightest blub in the pack but he knew that Ryoma told him to back off of Sakuno or face his wrath. 

"Hahaha, Koshimae I think you should calm down before your blood pressure sky rockets anymore," said Kintarou, laughing nervously. Ryoma dragged Sakuno away from him, pleased to hear from Oshitari's phone.

"_OSHITARI YUUSHI I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOUR SORRY ASS WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN! YOU DON'T HIT ON OTHER PEOPLES' GIRLFRIENDS!"_ Yes, she was screaming that loud.

"Ryoma-kun, are you jealous," asked Sakuno, looking at the angry boy. They did not walk far and was in the center of the room no less. Sakuno was smart and hardly dense, anymore that is. "Ne, why would you be jealous I was just talking to them. Plus Oshitari-san, Marui-san, and Sengoku-san have girlfriends, and I thought you and Kin-chan were friends?"

"I don't get jealous," said Ryoma, staring at her, calming down now.

"And Fuji-senpai and Tezuka-senpai are dating," said Sakuno, sarcastically. By now everyone was quiet, listening, and watching them intently.

"That's a disturbing image, Tezuka-buchou probably will kill himself if he was stuck with Fuji-senpai all the time," said Ryoma, in response to her sarcasm.

"You are jealous, which means that you like me," said Sakuno, biting her lip cutely (to Ryoma and the other red blooded males in the room). Ryoma cursed mentally as every one of his tennis rivals (from Seigaku and the rest of the schools) began sniggering and he swore he saw Inui and Renji smirk evilly.

"…"

"Ne, that means Ryoma-kun likes me 'cause he didn't deny it. Oh I'm going to hunted down by his fangirls since Tomo-chan is going to find out one way or another and she can never keep those kinds of secrets," said Sakuno, babbling and beginning to blush. Very aware of their audience, Ryoma could not look at her in fear of saying something stupid.

"OI, OCHIBI, KISS HER," yelled Kikumaru, grinning ear to ear. The pervious statement became a catalyst for the other boys to begin egging on Ryoma to tell her his feelings and kiss the cute girl. Ryoma was blushing visibly now and so was Sakuno but a deeper red than before.

"Man, if I had a girl like her I kiss and hug her and tell her I love her all of the time," said Kintarou. Ryoma finally snapped.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP," yelled Ryoma, uncharacteristically. Everyone stared at him. "Thank you." He grabbed Sakuno and bolted out of the room.

"You owe me a twenty each, Oshitari, Marui, and Sengoku," said Kintarou. The three boys scowled and handed him the money.

"What's all this," asked Eiji, whining.

"Oh I said Koshimae would get jealous and snap if other boys started flirting with Sakuno-chan," said Kintarou. "They all said Koshimae was still a cold, quiet, dense boy who would not know what hit him if some boys started flirting with the girl that is always by his side."

"Damn, that was smart, brat," said Nioh, smirking. "Maa, I wish I was in that bet too." Apparently Kintarou is not as dumb as some people may peg him to be.

"Ryoma-kun, do you really like me? I was just teasing," said Sakuno. They were far away from prying ears somewhere else in the Atobe mansion.

"Girls are confusing," said Ryoma.

"Boys are more so," said Sakuno, in rebuff. She and he stared at each other for a minute. "I've had a crush on you since we first met. I like you, Ryoma-kun."

"I kind of figured that out when I left for America and I kind of like you too," muttered Ryoma.

"Ne, make sure you protect me from your crazy fangirls," said Sakuno, teasingly.

"Mada Mada Dane, Sa-ku-no," said Ryoma, smirking.

"Ryoma-kun, what's do that's have to do with anything? I think you just like saying Mada Mada Dane for no good reason—" Ryoma leaned in and kissed her on lips lightly. That effectively shut her up and blush a red hue.

"Looks like now I know how to make you quiet, Sa-ku-no."

"Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, indigently. 

"Come on we have to get back to those crazy people," said Ryoma.

"Ne, be nice, they're your friends," said Sakuno, Ryoma nodded. He was not too sure if this conversation made them an official couple but he figure out the details later. For now, he's just content that he does not have to hide the fact that he was kind of, sort of jealous because Sakuno may have not liked him back and instead like Tooyama or someone else (he preferred if it was Tooyama because he could have, with a guilt-free conscious, beat the other boy with tennis balls at high speeds). Well, what do you know Echizen Ryoma can get jealous!


End file.
